Payback
by GoddessOfLove2.0
Summary: Molly's looking for a boyfriend. She lost her chance with Gil to a girl named Daniella. But is ti Gil who lost his chance?
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: Molly was walking down the hall with Deema and Oona. She was still upset about Gil and Daniella becoming a thing.

Deema: Girl, you need to stop mopin' around.

Oona: Deema's right! You need to find a boyfriend.

Molly: You're right! I'll find a boyfrined to make Gil jealous. I'll show him what girl power is.

Molly, Deema, Oona: To the library!

Narrator 1: So off they went to the library. See ya in the next chapter.

Narrator 2: Really? You're ending there when there's so much stuff to cover?

Narrator 1: Don't tell me what to do! I'm narratoring this chapter!

Narrator 2: Spoiler Alert! Gil and Daniella aren't dating. Gil faked having Daniella as his girlfriend to make Molly jealous! But Daniella likes Molly and wants her out of the way. There's some guy named

Lucas who wants Gil out of the way between him and Molly.

Narrator 1: Stop it!

Narrator 2: No you stop it!

Author: Both of you stop it! You're both ruining the story with your arguement. Next chapter Narrator 2's narrating the chapter.

Narrator 2: Yes!

Narator 1: Can I watch over her?

Author: Fine.

Narrator 1: Yes!

Narrator 2: Dang it!

**Author's Note: Sorry about that but Narrator 2's spoiler alert is correct. Will Molly and Gil get together? You'll just have to find out. With no spoiler alerts. Got it #2?**

**#2: Got it. (Whispery voice) Not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this time #2 is gonna narrate this story. Sorry I haven't done the next chapter I was looking for inspiration. Didn't find it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gil: I can't believe it! Where are they?

Goby: Deema said they were at the library for something important.

Gil: For what?

Goby: For finding a boyfriend for Molly.

#2: Just then Gil's fake girlfriend walked in.

Daniella: Hey guys. Did you hear that Molly's looking for a bf. Looks like your plan failed Gilly. You can still date me if you want.

Goby: Don't call him that. And what plan?

#2: Daniella smiled an evil smile.

Daniella: Gil's plan to get Molly. He was going to make her jeolous but I guess the plan failed. Molly's posting flyers just as we speak.

#2: Goby looked at Gil with disappointment in his eyes

Goby: Cound'nt you have told her how you felt? Now there's going to be more drama.

Gil: What did I do?


	4. Chapter 4

#2: Hey guess what? I can narrate another story!

#1: Let's hope it's not as bad as the one before.

#2: Shut up!

#1: No! Why don't you shut up!

Author: If both of you don't shut up I'm gonna narrate this story myself from now on! Now please, be quiet!

#2: Ok. Now that that's settled, Molly, Deema, and Oona were in the hall posting flyers on to the wall.

#1: (sarcastically) Sure they were.

#2: Let me narrate this story # 1.

#1: Fine.

#2: Like in the last chapter Moll-.

#1: The last chapters.

(#2 gives #1 the stick eye.)

Author: You know what? I'll narrate this chapter if you don't mind.

#2: Fine.

Author: Ok then. Molly was still looking for a bf after Gil smashed her heart into a million pieces. Her best friends were there to back her up.

Deema: I don't see why we need so many flyers. There aren't a lot of cute guys at this school anyway.

Molly: We're just looking for a guy who's kinda cute, kind, caring, loves mu-.

Deema: You mean like Gil.

Oona: Yes. Exactly like Gil.

Author: Just then, the most popular boy walked up to the girls with a flyer in his hand. His name was Derrick and he had a crush on all three girls.

#2: Figures. First he dated this girl named Sasha. He cheated on her with Sue from his math class. Then, he dated Melissa from his history class. Cheated on her with another girl from

his history class.

#1: Then he dated your friend Lauren (Lizzy for short) and cheated on her with your cousin Dalia. Then, he dated your sis-.

Author: Don't ever vring up what he did to my sister!

#2: Come on. Do it for the audience


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the sudden stop in the last chapter. I'm going to continue where I think I left off. A big thank you to any one who added a review So far I only saw three. Including **

**OonaxNonners. Love her work.**

**Author: Ok, for the audience. Alright. Listen up cause I won't be tellin' this story again. Derrick had dated my sister Delilah once. It ended with him making out with her best friend and stealing all of **

**the money in her wallet! Next time I see that shrimp again I'm gonna make him wish he never. Ever. Forever after dated my sister , made out with her best friend and stole her money!**

**#2: That's right. Let it out.**

**Author: Ok. Yeah, derrick and Daniella not good people. But i don't remember if Derrick's supposed to be a bad guy or a minion. Sorry if I ended the chapter a little to early. This is the fourth chapter **

**today that I'm posting. I messed up on chapter 4 so my bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And what's up everyone? GOL2.0 here. I want to tell you that I'm gonna make two new chapters tomorrow, I just need to rremember where I left off. I wanna give a huge shout out to bff since the first**

**grade gwuncan4life. Forgive me if I wrote it wrong. I will also be doing a new story involving Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm here to warn you that I've grown quite fond of Yugi. I don't believe in TeaxYugi cause she's **

**way to tall for Yugi. I makingYuri(Yugi + Tera). I know g4life (gwuncan4life) loves being "cupid" so I hope she above all people will like it. Btw: I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh geek. ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

Derrick: Hey girls.

Girls: Hey Derrick.

Author: This is gonna end out badly.

Derrick: So I heard you're looking for a bf Molly.

Molly: Yeah. Are you interested?

Derrick:Thanks for asking. I a-

Deema: I'm sure you are, but you're not her type.

Derrick: Sure I am.

Oona: Are you cute, kind, caring, in love with music? Nope!

Derrick: Wait a minute. I'm gorgeous.

Lucas: No you're not.


	8. Chapter 8

Derrick: I should've known that a snake like you would be after Molly.

Lucas: At least I won't cheat on Molls with Oona or Deema.

Oona: First of all we have boyfriends an-.

Deema: And second of all no one calls Molly Molls except for me.

Derrick and Lucas: Whatever.

#2: Things are starting to heat up.

Derrick: Molly would want to date a popular guy.

Lucas: Molly would want to date a faithful guy.

Molly: I would want to date neither of you. I would want to date someone who shares my interests.

Deema: What girl would want to date you 2 clowns anyway?

Molly: Not me. Sorry but I want nothing to do with either of you. Now, please get out of here.

Derrick: Your loss.

Lucas: I won't give up that easily.

Author: With those last words they walked away. Numbskulls.

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading this. If you guys stayed this far through this kinda boring **

**thing if you ask me you would have done something I probably wouldn't have done. I promise that it'll get**

**more exciting later on like maybe an adventure to another country or a jump off a cliff into whitewater **

**rapids. A big shoutout to Gwuncan4life and make sure to read my newest fanfiction on Yu-Gi-Oh! called**

**Freedom, A few friends away. It's about a girl named Tera Soto who has powers. She's not allowed**

**to leave her house unless it's for school stuff and thus has no friends. She's also to shy to make any**

**because she's afraid of hurting them. But when she meets Yugi everything changes. Did I mention**

**that she thinks boys are the most annoying beings on Earth. #2: No no you didn't. Where's #1? #2: She's**

**a bit tied up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Sorry about a little mix up. Apparently Lizzie's name is actually Gwuncan 4 Ever. At school**

**she told me it was Gwuncan4life. Sorry Lizzie if you're reading this. You know that I kinda have short term**

**memory and that I'm forgetful.**


End file.
